1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device having a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computer hosts or servers, often include a case for housing components thereof, providing protection from debris and external contaminants, and for shielding electromagnetic interference.
An electronic device often includes a case, an electronic component fixed on and electrically connected to a motherboard, and an airflow guide above the electronic component, including a top cover and two side covers extending from opposite ends of the top cover, cooperatively defining an inlet and an outlet. A fan adjacent to the inlet generates cooling airflow from the inlet to the outlet. However, the airflow guide occupies space in the case at the interior of the electronic device, thereby increasing volume thereof.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.